


Forgiveness and Redemption

by StarCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCookie/pseuds/StarCookie
Summary: Allura learns the truth behind Lotor's "betrayal" and makes a journey to right her wrongs, learning more and more about this man she has wronged. But will he be willing to forgive her?





	Forgiveness and Redemption

Memories of pure bliss haunted Allura’s mind. It was that damn kiss. His face was there to remind her of her mistakes in her dreams. She thought of him everyday and missed him as a black hole swallowed her heart whole. Why did this have to happen? Why did she fall in love with this Altean-Galrean mix? He was up to no good. He betrayed Alteans. He betrayed Voltron. He betrayed her. But she couldn’t help it. She was madly in love with him.

What was she going to do? She couldn’t help but sit on her chair in Blue and sob into her pillow that she saved from the castle. She hasn’t cried this hard since the day she lost her father. Why did things have to be this way? Why does the unforgiving universe seem to hate her?

Three knocks invade her lonliness.

“Princess? Are you in there?”

“Coran.” The princess replied as she wiped the tears off her face. “Come in.”

“Princess, we’ve made preparations to head into Earth direction.”

“Yes Coran. We should speak to the other paladins and be sure that everyone is ready.”

“Yes princess, but I have to ask, what do we do about our guest?”

“I don’t know how we could possibly return her. Keith did explain to us that it took him about two... oh what is it called... years to reach it.”

“I could speak to her if you’d like.”

“Oh no don’t worry Coran. I’ll speak to her. It would be good to hear what else of Altea was saved.”

“Princess are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I understand that it might concern Lotor, so perphaps talking about him isn’t the best-“

“I’m fine Coran.”

With that Allura left the room in search of her fellow Altean in search of answers, leaving Coran looking down to the floor in a sense of defeat.

“Oh hello there. I’m sorry we didn’t meet in the best of circumstances. My name is Allura. Daughter of King Alfor. What might your name be?”

“Romelle, your Majesty.”

“Hello there Romelle. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your home.”

The girl flinched a bit, uncomfortable with the idea of thinking of such a place and what took hold.

“Do you know of an way to return to your home?”

“I don’t really think of it as a home anymore to be frank. I have no family there.”

“Do you have any plans? Do you know there you want to stay?”

“No I’m afraid not. I left knowing I would never come back. I had to take the chance to stop Lotor and bring justice for my family.”

Allura couldn’t decide what she felt at the moment. Was is pure rage or melancholy?

“What was in like in your colony?”

“We survived. He provided shelter, food and water. Everyone was happy about it and granted him the position as a mesaiah. I had my own personal suspictions before he took my brother from me.”

“I’m sorry.”

She looked away, ashamed of everything that has happened. Nearly growling with nothing but the sense of rage as a companion.

“Lotor was a horrible monster. I never have to see his statues again. I want to forget his face. He deserved his fate.”

Allura backed away, upset with her company’s choice of words.

**_“But we can’t just leave him!”_ **  
**_His lifeless vessel hanging in the balance and mercy of quintessence._ **  
**_“Lotor...”_ **

Romelle noticed Allura’s pause and her question snapped her back into reality.

“What is it princess?”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

“You hated him didn’t you? I mean you did throw him across the room.”

“I... I don’t know.”

“What?”

“It’s a complicated situation. Lotor-“

“Is a monster.”

“Yes-“

“He murdered many Alteans! He is the son of Honerva and Zarkon! A blood thirsty Galra willing to do anything for their personal gain.”

“Yes. I understand.”

 "If you understand, they why do you not hate that horrible man? My family is dead because of him."

“Lotor should not have been left in the quintessence field. It only fueled his thoughts and he changed-“

“Lotor was a horrible prince who slaughtered Alteans to preserve his selfish goals.”

“I know. Lotor-“

“And there you are. I don’t see hate. You’re holding something back for that hideous monster. What was is? Did you have a deal with him? Did you really think you could have peace with him? Did you want to rule the universe with him?”

“No I-“

“If you can’t reject this monster for the vile thing that he is, then how can you say you truly want peace for the universe? You’re no princess of mine.”

Romelle stormed off and left Allura sulking by herself.

“Princess?” Coran peeks through. “The paladins are waiting for you on the line.”

“Oh right. Of course.”

Allura walked back to her station, gripping onto Blue’s handle bars a bit more than usual.

“Paladins. What is the current status?”

“I’ve been checking through my lions database for a place we can stay for the night. There’s a planet not too far away that we can set camp for the night.”

“Alright. Set a course for our destination.”

“Allura, we can make some tents with the supplies we saved from the Castle. Not to mention I still have the little crystallized Castle of the Lions. I thought you might want to take a look at it."

“Yes. Coran and I will look over this. Keith, how is Shiro doing?”

“I’m fine Allura. I’m hanging in there.”

“He’s alive for the most part. He’s just come back as some old grandpa.”

“Respect your elders Keith.” Shiro grinned, rubbing Keith’s hair.

“Yeah yeah Shiro.” Keith chuckled.

“It’s good to have you back Shiro.”

“Glad to be here. But I was technically here the whole time.”

Allura chuckled. It’s nice to have the real Shiro back. That impostor... a clone... It feels so strange to have so many memories with someone you thought was your friend. Someone you thought was your friend.

“And to pitch in here Allura, Kaltenecker and I are on smooth sailing.”

“Good work Lance.”

“Oh man I could go for a milk shake right about now.” Hunk mentioned.

“That actually sounds really good right now Hunk.”

Allura smiles to herself, looking down.

I wonder what Lotor would think of milkshakes. He never did get the opportunity to try them. And if he knew how they were made.

Her thoughts wandered into day dreams as she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

**—**

“Lotor, I think you should try this. It’s called a milkshake. It’s something from Earth.”

“Earth? I didn’t know you had supplies from Earth.”

“Not exactly. We have a cow in the castle that creates milkshakes. The cows originate from Earth which is strange, but he is a member of the castle.”

“Well if you suggest it Princess, it must be delightful.”

He takes the glass and tastes the drink, only to gulp a mouthful in the next second.

“Allura this is-“

The princess burst into giggles and tried to compose herself but the sight was too rare to not enjoy. The emperor failed to notice that he had some residue on his top lip.

“Allura what is it?”

“You have what they call a “Milk Mustache”. You have some on your lip.” She giggled.

The embarrassed emperor noticed the milkshake left on quickly wipes off the residue.

“Forgive me princess.”

His ears droop a bit and he looks away sheepishly.

**—**

Allura giggles to herself at the thought. That might’ve been his reaction. But now we’ll never know.

“Allura?”

“Oh- yes?”

“I called you twice and you didn’t answer. You ok?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“We should be close to a stop soon. Take a break for the night and think about what to do next.”

“Yes. You’re right.”

“Are you ok?"

“... I’ll be fine.”

Allura closed the line, and took a big breath to sigh.

Time to move on. There's so much work to do. There was no time to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
